


深红色

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 花吐症劫后余生的韦伯酱被王大开大合的doi。rider：小子那时候是想藏着对余的心意离开吗？余可是差点就失去你了！韦伯：我、我才没…唔！（前情是韦伯酱不觉得Rider喜欢自己，不想破坏两人之间的关系，所以没告诉Rider。当然他也不是要放弃前路，所以自己去找其他解决办法了，后来病情加重被Rider发现奄奄一息的倒在自己吐的花上）大概是这样的故事 可以的话欢迎来吃 ooc浓度超高的XD
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Kudos: 11





	深红色

事情发生的时候所有人都以为这不过是个小小的恶作剧，劳碌了一天的君主叹了口气口里又飘出两片花瓣来，深红色的蔷薇花瓣。伊斯坎达尔将其中一片拿着端详，薄薄一片脆弱得一捏就碎，可他不知为何有种不祥的预感。  
那些细碎的花瓣随着不祥的预感萦绕在一起，像是错综复杂的藤曼般将君主包裹其中。不论是埃尔梅罗家还是教室里的学生，甚至动用了迦勒底的技术，各种各样的方式都尝试了一遍却依旧无法解决，小小的恶作剧变成了严肃的问题。当所有人都不知该如何是好时，君主再次叹了口气，这回飘出的花瓣远比第一次多上许多，深红色像血一样让人心悸。教室的课程尽数交给了代课老师，君主的事务也由莱妮斯代行，周回与加班都交给了同行的梦魔，他回到了伦敦的公寓里谢绝了一切访客。

“虽说是我的义兄，但兄长大人这股子倔劲也不知道究竟该怪谁。”莱妮斯难得地没有揶揄对方，或是以此取乐，反而是略带烦恼地看着站在自己身旁的伊斯坎达尔，谁都知道自己的兄长是多么仰慕着这位王者，可这位王者的心思却又是如何呢？

另一方面是君主自己，他翻阅了诸多资料最后指向了东洋的诅咒，名为【花吐症】的诅咒与自己的情况最为相似，说是诅咒倒更像是一种疾病，资料上只是寥寥几句，只道是若人暗恋某人相思成疾，便会呕出花瓣来，若不与所爱之人亲吻便会在生命的最后呕出整朵花。疾病的周期或是数周或是数月，按照君主自身的情况所剩的时日或许不多，因这书房的地上早已满是花瓣，赤色如血。  
得到答案的君主哑然失笑，呼吸间又是大片大片的花瓣从他喉头涌出，他原本就瘦得过分到了现在已经脆弱得仿佛枯木，苍白的肌肤上再难有血色，或许这满地的花瓣便是自己的血吧。杜鹃啼血若是哀痛到极致，那他呕出的花瓣又是何为。君主想命运终归愿意同他开些惨烈的玩笑，钟塔里的权谋已叫他胃痛难耐，拆解圣杯亦使他的身体消耗大半，原以为所剩无几的寿命里大概再也无法见到伊斯坎达尔的时候，命运又像是嘲弄他一样地让两人再次相见。  
那位王没有关于他的记忆。  
在御主兴冲冲地领着刚召唤的从者跑到师者面前，场面陷入了诡异的沉默，对于眼前人没有丝毫记忆的rider先打破了尴尬，大咧咧的伸出手来。矜持的教师立马竖起全身的警戒，钟塔里的客套话早已被他运用的驾轻就熟。初次见面，久仰大名，随后便如猫一般溜走再不给人接近的机会。  
无辜的御主在随后的日子里被那双祖母绿的眼睛责备了许多次，可换到与征服王本人四目相对时那双眼睛又仓皇而逃，每次都不愿在男人身边多待片刻，即便是被特意安排在一起也尽可能保持最远的距离。若是被猛拍了后背则会如猫一样尖叫起来，随后又点上手里的雪茄一副与对方全然不熟的样子，站在人群的最外围。  
征服王起先也不在意，只管与金色的弓兵把酒言欢，或是与骑士王切磋武艺，征服了欧亚大陆的英雄在迦勒底有着极大的知名度，甚至有不认识的人上前称他作法老，唤他为偶像。可随着日子越来越久，伊斯坎达尔便越是在意那双灰绿色的眼睛，他们就像隔着一层玻璃，不论他身旁是冷清或拥挤长发的拟似从者都在那里，可明明站在一起却无法再去靠近，一旦他要向前进一步那人便后退一步，甚至连心意都无法再传达过去。

全然不知真相的从者在见不到那灰绿色眼睛的一周后终于忍不住跑去询问御主，黑发的小鬼欲言又止橙发的丫头则支支吾吾，没来由的怒气让他将库存的美酒全部喝干，红色的弓兵忍无可忍，他知道些细枝末节又是个操碎心的性格，最后伊斯坎达尔才能带着一身酒气站在这旧公寓的门口。房门被附上简易的结界，但对于伊斯坎达尔而言算不上什么难题，可回想起君主那拒绝交涉的背影却让王者一时间失去了勇气。  
在他的大手握着金属的门把却不知该如何是好时，一个熟悉的声音出现在一旁。“伊斯坎达尔先生？”穿着兜帽斗篷的少女抱着一袋食物出现在楼梯口，她的眼睛里有些不可置信便加快了几步来到男人的面前，伊斯坎达尔记得少女叫做格蕾是那位军师的内弟子，在某次事件后与另一个小姑娘的拟似从者一起来到迦勒底。  
“师傅是谢绝访客的...”她走上前来小声地说道，“咦嘻嘻嘻，要是那家伙知道伊斯坎达尔就站在门外大概就该夺窗而逃了。”还未等少女把话说完，她的斗篷下方便传来了另一个声音。  
“亚德！”少女斥声让那声音暂时住了嘴。  
“所以军师的病因找到了吗？”伊斯坎达尔已经无暇顾及眼前的少女究竟有多像骑士王。  
“嗯，是【花吐症】...”格蕾将君主的大致情况告知了君王，期间那斗篷下的声音还插了两次嘴，最后君王看见少女拿出了斗篷下了笼子狠狠地摇晃了一阵，而那里头的立方体也终于老实下来。  
“那军师喜欢的人是谁？”伊斯坎达尔下意识地问道，竟暗恋到患上重症这还不如说出来的好吧，当男人再次看向少女后却发现在那双碧色的眼睛里也闪过了一瞬和御主一样的责备，这眼神让伊斯坎达尔烦闷起来，难道军师的病症要怪他吗？明明他在曾经的人生里并没有出现过这个人，即便伊斯坎达尔自一见到男人起便有某种熟悉感，可他也很快将起归咎于同欧迈尼斯一样啰嗦又操劳。  
高大的王者烦躁地将红色的头发都揉乱，他决定不论如何一定要抓着那个军师一问究竟，如果真的是自己忘记了对方难道就要让错误一直延续下去吗？这样想着他不顾少女的阻拦动用身上的魔力打破了房门的结界，他原以为里面的人一定会大声埋怨些什么，却看见那黑色的身子卧倒在地，身旁尽是猩红的花瓣所铺成的海洋。  
看到这幅场景的格蕾一瞬间吓得失神，她捂着嘴站在原地而伊斯坎达尔则更快速地冲进去将倒在地上的人抱起来，君主的体重比他看起来得还要轻，让伊斯坎达尔错以为军师快要失去所有重量，当他把人放到床上时他听到那毫无血色的嘴里呢喃着什么，却无法听得真切。  
“rider...”  
君主的声音与平日里的低哑不同，他不断呢喃着骑兵的职阶像是要说些什么，可过了良久除了那双紧闭着的双眼落下泪来浸湿了两侧的枕头以外什么也没有。他的眉头蹙着，像是梦见了什么。伊斯坎达尔捏着一片从他口里飘出的花瓣，鬼使神差地将它放在自己的唇间，那片无奇的花瓣便瞬间化为雾气消散，随后他的脑海里便闪过一个留着齐耳短发的少年，他回头看着眼自己，只是脆生生地叫了声rider便又消失不见。  
或许曾经也出现了像现在一样因为机缘巧合却获得了肉体的事情吧。伊斯坎达尔这样想着，那眼前的军师便是在这样的巧合下与自己相遇的吗？那就把小子叫醒来问个明白吧，若要解开戈耳狄俄斯之结只需一刀，而要解开眼前的困惑或许只要一吻。

柔软干燥的唇部被伊斯坎达尔轻吻，只是浅浅的啄吻仿佛还不够，他含着下唇瓣吮吸大开紧闭的口，肥厚的舌便闯入口腔里。突如其来的深吻让原本迷蒙不醒的君主蹙起眉头却无法反抗，最后只得随着伊斯坎达尔的指引与男人缠绵在一起，那绵长的吻让君主苍白的脸上好不容易染上些许绯色，而体液的交换也让魔力进入他虚弱的身体，终于君主能睁开双眼，当眼前的赤红色映入他灰绿色的眼眸，带着不可置信与惊慌失措他想要逃开，却发现自己整个人都已经陷入了火焰之中。  
“哟小子，你醒了？”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，说话间他的口里也飘出那些花瓣。  
“rider？”君主歪着头眨巴了几下眼睛，像是还不愿意相信眼前的一切是真实的。  
“余好像忘记了很重要的事情。”伊斯坎达尔的眼睛直直地看着眼前的人，他凑上前亲吻那双眼睛，像是这样的亲吻能够止住那不住掉落的泪水，“但为什么你不愿意告诉余呢？”一边亲吻着一边询问，咸涩的泪水将他的吻变得更加温柔，直到那双灰绿色的眼睛不再流泪。  
“笨蛋，你都忘记了，我该怎么办啊。”君主骂道，他眼眶泛红，鼻音里蒙着委屈，自己也多想能直接告诉对方，可内心的矜持与自卑却依旧束缚着他的身体。他不断劝慰自己，能够再次见到自己的王便已经是莫大的幸福，即便对方已经不再记得自己也好，就让这份微不足道的感情永远封闭在自己的心里，只要站在他的身旁不论感情是否传达得到都已经足够。  
“昏聩。”伊斯坎达尔用手指弹了击男人的眉心，力道不重却让人忍不住捂住了额头，“你可是让余差点失去了珍贵的臣子，所以余要惩罚你。”说着他将君主重新纳入自己的怀里，他挑起那精致的下巴叫他无处可躲，红玉色的眼里是君主埃尔梅罗二世不曾见过的占有与侵略。

他似宙斯掠夺的欧罗巴，无助而惶恐，他的双手紧紧抓住那纮结着肌肉的手臂，喘息呻吟。君王的吻恰如黄金雨般落在他的身上，从额头起一路辗转向下，落在瘦弱的胸口将单薄的乳肉啃咬，衔着微肿的乳粒向外拉扯，激起敏感的人一阵呻吟。继续用舌头挑拨舔舐那布满神经束的乳晕，将紫红的浆果纳入口里，使君主只能怀抱着赤色的火焰发出暧昧的低吟。  
常年不见光的皮肤因呈现着病态的苍白，被带着茧子的大手徐徐抚摸，划过腰侧时掐着柔软的腰落下明显的指痕。随后那细密的吻也跟着降落沿着腹部最后落到隐秘之间。

“哈...rider，那里不可以...”君主一只手抓着赤红色的毛发，另一只手则紧紧攥着身旁的枕头，他仰面朝上双腿被男人打开，肥厚的舌头正舔舐着他胯间昂扬的阴茎，直接的口交让本就身体虚弱的埃尔梅罗二世根本无从反抗。他仰面躺着如离开水的鱼一般大口大口地呼吸，单薄的胸脯跟着不断起伏，可无论他如何呼唤伊斯坎达尔都不愿意停下他的动作。那双宽阔有力的大手正将君主修长的双腿向两侧掰开，而快感则让苍白的身体不断地颤抖，连足弓都弯出漂亮的弧度。  
那双攥着头发的手再怎么用力对伊斯坎达尔而言也不过是小猫挠痒一般，无法起到任何抵抗的作用，甚至还刺激着伊斯坎达尔继续掠夺。柔软的喊声更是如奖赏一般，让他更加兴奋起来。  
君王松开含着阴茎的口，那昂扬的性器被他舔弄得早已湿淋淋地，不住地吐出清液来。伊斯坎达尔将吻落到更深处，敏感的阴囊被亲吻着随后整个被吞入口里，灼热的口腔让本身偏冷的囊袋备受刺激，从未被人触碰过此处的君主更是尖叫起来。他的手胡乱地抓着想要将那颗脑袋推开，却怎么也敌不过君王。而那双大手已经趁虚而入朝他的后庭进攻，毫无经验的君主彻底败下阵来，彻底失了力气倒在柔软的床铺之中。连方才的尖叫声都软了下来，变成甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯...rider...不要...”他低声呢喃，可快感却一浪一浪地袭击着他的身体，他的后穴被伊斯坎达尔用手指捅开，柔软的穴肉堪堪地将粗壮的手指吃进去大半，指关节卡在穴口不断地来回磨蹭刺激着周围的神经束。电流般的快感叫君主失去神智，他的身体彻底失控而坠入欲望的海里不断下沉。他不知道君王所说的惩罚究竟为何物，若是这样的事情即便羞耻得叫他无从面对可身体却是快乐的，否则又为何他的身体竟然开始期待伊斯坎达尔的动作。  
当君主学会调整呼吸去接纳伊斯坎达尔的手指，从起初的一半到现在吃着三根不断地吞吐，指尖碰触到穴心的敏感处激得人不住地颤抖，却又在离开时暗自期望下一回碰触。就这样来来回回，君主的身体逐渐蒙上情欲的粉色，他的关节因情热而透红，脸颊上是情潮的红晕和被汗水打湿的黑色发丝。那双灰绿色的眼睛蒙着雾气已叫人心碎，而眉却未曾松开，叫人想要用吻抚平那道沟壑。  
他们重新接吻，伊斯坎达尔的大手将黑色的小脑袋掰向自己，与那红肿泛着水光的唇相贴，绵长又痴缠。君主则忘记了抵抗，他的身体已被完全打开，靠在王的怀里仰着头与他亲吻，细长的手指扫过头皮，他被情欲调动变得热情而迫切，却多少有些不得要领，只能扭着腰蹭着伊斯坎达尔的胯部发出难耐的声响。

伊斯坎达尔调整了姿势好让君主坐在他的怀里，那被打开的后穴正逐渐地将硕大的阴茎整个吞入体内，开拓的过程算不上困难，君主的身体单薄却柔韧，柔软的肠壁包裹着肿胀的阴茎不断向里进攻。当那过大的阴茎被君主整个纳入体内，他的腰早已软得只能靠伊斯坎达尔的大手支撑，前端则因过多的刺激不断吐出白浊的液体。  
而君王似乎是想起自己方才的发言，他将嘴凑到君主的耳边“那么，现在余要进行惩罚。”那声音低哑而缓慢，让原本有些失神的君主一惊，刚想挣扎却发现自己早已彻底落入敌网，只能颤抖着闭上眼。  
伊斯坎达尔倒被这反应给逗笑，他的大手开始撸动因射精而疲软的阴茎，粗糙的大手上布着窝剑留下的厚茧，摩擦着柱身的同时指尖则扣挖着敏感的马眼，同时后穴的抽插也紧跟着袭来，前后一起的刺激对于缺乏经验的君主而言太过激烈，他的喉咙因方才的叫喊而变哑，只能发出微微的啜泣。  
阴茎被撸动得再次硬了起来，想要躲避前端的进攻却又在后穴遭到堵截，进退两难说得或许便是如此。那双灰绿色的眼睛不敢去看眼前的景象，又无法推开伊斯坎达尔的手，最后只得抬手去捂住自己的脸，君王又怎么会放过这样的机会，舔吻着那早已红得滴血的耳尖，凑在耳边的嘴竟说出羞人的浑话来。  
“军师有同别人做过吗？”君王的声音哑得吓人，后穴无意识的吸附快要将他逼倒临界，额角的汗水和凸起的青筋，  
“唔...”被肏弄得说不出话来的君主下意识地摇了摇头，他漂亮的长发散乱地铺开，与素日得体的模样全然不同。  
“可你吸得好紧啊...”若不是君主现在羞得无暇顾及左右，或许会发现伊斯坎达尔的肌肉也开始抽动。  
“没...有...”诨话臊得君主整个人都红起来，伊斯坎达尔的抽插让他连句完整的话都说不上，一副被欺负惨了得模样，可每当伊斯坎达尔软下心来放缓了速度那身体便下意识地朝他靠过来，被欲望折腾得失去理智的身体不断地向君王索要温柔，索要情欲，像是害怕离开了便会彻底失去一样。而这些反应落到伊斯坎达尔身上便让君王失了定力，大开大合地肏弄自然让他身体舒畅，与此同时他也困惑眼前人口里rider是否真是自己。  
伊斯坎达尔绝不是个优柔寡断之人，但眼下他也需要面前男人的坦白。他俯下身将君主困在自己与床铺之间，下身的挺动随着姿势的改变而变得更快。他再次吻上那被啃得红肿的唇，断断续续地有花瓣继续从口里吐出，伴着软糯的呻吟声被他一并吞入。猩红的花瓣是君主的记忆，所有的记忆里都围绕着伊斯坎达尔未曾见过的场景，未曾见过可心中却有着一丝熟悉，仿佛那是他在座上曾经梦见的酣畅淋漓的征服。  
而眼前的君主从那梦中的小子长了现在的模样，嫩绿的藤蔓开出猩红的花朵，这花朵现在正在为他绽放，而先前的自己竟丝毫没有察觉。“小子，你也终于长成了了不起的大人啊。”伊斯坎达尔看着眼前泣不成声的人说道。  
君主像是未料到伊斯坎达尔会说出这样的话来，与方才的轻浮不同变得更加沉稳。“笨蛋...”他哭着骂了一句，灰绿色的眼睛里满盈着泪水，“不要在这种时候说这种话啊...”蒙着鼻音的怨言听起来更像是在撒娇，惹得伊斯坎达尔心疼起来。宽厚的唇重新吻上头顶像是安慰与奖励，同时身下的动作也未停止，直到君主再次停止哭泣，带着鼻音的呻吟将他们之间的气氛变得更加暧昧。

激烈的刺激让君主不断喘息，他的身体早已经被伊斯坎达尔彻底打开，如浪的快感推着他不断向伊斯坎达尔索取，却因体力匮乏而无法迎合男人的动作，他的脸埋在宽阔的手心里，粗糙的手掌覆盖着他被逼红的眼眶。情欲使他顾不上许多，呻吟已经变成放纵的浪叫，大开着的双腿让他觉得自己与娼妓没有太大区别，伊斯坎达尔在他的身体里射过一次，可男人并没有停下自己的动作，混合着精液的抽插比先前的更为快速，多余的精液顺着他们的交合处向外流，激烈的水泽声与君王低哑的慰叹让他快要分不清现实与梦境。  
埃尔梅罗二世甚至晃神在想，这陈旧的公寓是否能提供足够良好的隔音，是否会有路过的人听到这些淫靡的声响。放在过去他大概从未想过自己能做如此荒诞的梦，可现在这样淫乱的事已成现实，他有些自暴自弃地想不如就让自己陷入其中不要醒来吧。

“我是不是在做梦？”他问躺在自己身边将他抱在怀里不愿撒手的伊斯坎达尔，“对于梦来说，这也太过真实了。”  
“小子，就算是梦也是好梦吧。”男人的声音显得有些倦，他将脸埋在君主的黑色的长发里，脑袋抵着发旋，这样便能闻到那股混合着尼古丁与古龙的属于君主的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 深红蔷薇的花语是只想与你在一起  
> 虽然还挺俗套的，但意外的合适XD


End file.
